I Am Lord Voldemort
by NiaKing
Summary: During the battle at the Department of Mysteries Hermione uses a time turner she had been holding on to for quite some time. This causes her, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville to travel back to the year 1942. While there they'll have to help Harry handle yet another Dark Lord, Dumblore's questioning presence, another year of O.W.L.S, and oh yeah Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.
1. Sundial Blues

**_Hello everyone! It's been a while hahaha, sorry! I felt a bit bad since I removed The Monster Under the Bed to be fixed so here's this story as a sort of consolation. Hopefully it isn't too shabby! Any information on my stories will be on my profile page! So anyway enjoy! Remember to leave a review with either constructive criticism or heck anything at all about this grand story I've written!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I dont in anyway own Harry Potter nor anything associated with it. Nor am I being paid for this story! I'm just using the characters and such to make an interesting story!**_

 **I Am Lord Voldemort**

 _Chapter One: Sundial Blues_

It was indeed an odd phenomenon. One moment Harry and his self proclaimed army had been battling at the Ministry of Magic and the next they were in a muggle alleyway. Harry looked around to see Hermione and Ron grasping his arms. Ron with Ginny and Neville on his other arm and Hermione with Luna. Hermione looked into his eyes and began to laugh.

"It worked! It really- oh _Harry_ we're safe!" She pulled everyone in for a hug as they all cheered. Harry remained the only one confused.

" _Safe?_ Hermione, what are you on about?" He smiled uncertainly at his friends. He had a feeling he ought to be happy, he just didn't know why. "What happened? We were just at the ministry, fighting death eaters, why are we..." Harry looked at his surroundings. "You know what, where _are_ we?" Ron laughed at his expense.

"Looks like I'm not the one confused this time, mate. Nice to switch it up, huh 'Mione?" Hermione chuckled and nodded.

"You're in on whatever _this_ is too?" Harry couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. After the secrecy over the previous summer he thought there'd be no more secrets within the trio. Apparently he was wrong. Hermione seemed to know, or at least have an inkling, of what Harry was thinking and frowned. Before she could open her mouth, Luna intervened.

"It's okay Harry. Your friends weren't keeping secrets." Ron and Hermione nodded quickly as Luna paused to smile sweetly. Luna's composure calmed him enough to believe her. Ginny came over and patted Harry's arm. "Hermione just barely now told us what she was going to do. She even said it probably wasn't gonna work but we did it _anyway_." There was awe in her voice and a bit of disbelief. She was proud.

"What did we do? _Run away?_ " Harry sounded a touch bitter but it was honestly the only thing he could think of. Neville took up the conversation surprisingly.

"As much as I wanted to, we didn't! Well sort of. I'm... I'm no good with this. But... Hermione is! Tell him what you told us, Hermione!" The others gave their encouragements to the girl and she nodded.

"Alright... You see at the end of third year when I went to return my old time turner to Professor McGonagall, she said she wanted to show me _something_." She paused dramatically. Just when Harry was going to urge her on she continued with a grin. "It was this whole cabinet filled with all sorts of different time turners! So I just took a peek at a few of them because they were really _gorgeous_ -"

"Hermione."

She blushed. "Right, sorry. Anyway Professor McGonagall said that Dumbledore had been traveling recently and had had found _this._ " She pulled a time turner out from under her robes. It didn't have an hourglass like Hermione's old one but a sundial. It had small rubies, emeralds, tiger-eyes, and sapphires decorating it. Harry vaguely connected the color scheme to the four houses at Hogwarts. The gems seemed to emit a soft glow. Along its edge was an engraving, _Annus Tornus_. Otherwise its design seemed very simplistic.

"I started observing it and noticed that it had the Latin inscription, _annus tornus_ , written on it. Since I've been studying Latin to gain a better understanding of spells and their origins-" Hermione saw Harry's stare and quickly moved on. "It means a year a turn." She let this sit with Harry and then continued.

"Professor McGonagall told me that Dumbledore had wanted me to keep it. Just in case we ever found ourselves in... _trouble_." She looked at Harry meaningfully. A determined gleam shone bright in her brown eyes. "I hadn't thought much about it until we entered the Department of Mysteries. Harry..."

She hesitated for a moment. Harry knew that whatever she was going to say next would be true but hard to swallow. "We were getting _trampled_." When Harry started protesting Hermione glared him into frustrated submission. "You know it's true! We're just kids Harry. What chance did we have against grown wizards, grown _adults?_ Even with all our training we would've been outmatched. I was just thinking logically." She grabbed onto his hands to force him to look at her. To be connected to what she was trying to say.

Even though he didn't like it, Harry at least regarded her. "Please Harry. Try to understand. I _know_ you're smart!" She had sounded aspirated. "Even though you and Ron don't always do the _homework_." She had looked away towards the ground as she slightly growled out her mumbled words. Ron made a noise of defensive disagreement. Harry didn't know why but it had made him smile and relax. The others chuckled at Ron's expense. Harry sighed as Hermione let his hands go. He rubbed the back of his neck and averted his eyes. An easy grin slid on Hermione's face.

"I just wanted us to be safe. And make a better plan. Where _we'll_ have the advantage and not V-Voldemort." She was still nervous to even say his name but she was trying, Harry had to give her that. Harry nodded and Ginny shouted,

"Group hug!" They all surrounded him in giggles and laughter. Harry felt a warmth spread in his heart. He knew his friends cared for him but sometimes it felt great to _really_ know it rather than to just assume it or even worse, doubt it. Even so there was still something... _Sirius!_ His smile slid off of his face.

"What about Sirius?! We just _left_ him there!" The group broke apart and had varying faces of realization and horror. All except Luna, who calmly shook her head. Harry snapped his head down to the fourth year. "What do you mean _no?!_ " Harry's voice had risen and cracked yet still managed to cause his friends to flinch away from him. Except for Luna.

"Your godfather was never in any danger. It was a bait from Voldemort. He used your connection against you." Harry didn't want to believe it but the way Luna had said it had him doubting himself. It was like a fact rather than an opinion or a point of view. Still Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"How did you come up with _that?_ " Even with Harry's condescending tone and the rest of the group's doubt, Luna stared straight into Harry's eyes and smiled sweetly. As if she was still not all the way there.

"I saw it in a vision. My mother saw them too. And her mother before her. And every single one had always come true."

The words chilled the group. "Why didn't you stop us then?" Harry felt a headache coming on. She could've saved the group _so_ much trouble if she had just said something.

"Because we had to get _that_." She pointed to Harry's hand. Everyone looked down to see he had a prophecy gripped tightly in his left hand. Harry brought it up to his eyes and blinked dumbly. He hadn't even known that he still had it, having gotten caught up in being suddenly transported through time. Speaking of which... Harry turned his head to Hermione.

"What?" Came her intelligent response.

"How many years did you take us back?" Both the prophecy and the fact that Luna was a seer had been forgotten as the group turned their eyes to an anxious looking Hermione. She laughed nervously.

"Well I sort of just kept turning it until I had you all ready to go. I... I haven't a _clue_ how many times I turned it." Her voice took on a shaky tone as Harry and the others could feel a shared dread. They all had came to realize in that moment that they were just _kids_. Kids who had probably just bit off more than they could chew at that.

And _Harry_ had put them there.

As guilt begun to set in him Ginny's eyebrows furrowed and a frown decorated her face. "Harry." He hummed absentmindedly, not really listening to her. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Harry almost shrugged it off but he had looked into her eyes and had to stop himself. It wasn't Ginny's fault after all. No one's but _his_.

Even Hermione who had brought them here, it wasn't her fault either. She had just been trying to protect them. Protect _him_. Harry had just been there for Sirius, not even caring for the prophecy. Which according to everyone but Harry, was more important than one ex-convict's wellbeing. Ginny must've noticed his eyes beginning to harden as he silently judged himself because she spoke.

"Harry it's _not_ your fault." He opened his mouth but she was faster with hers. "Don't. Just... _Don't_. You wanted to protect Sirius just how we all wanted to protect you." The group uttered their agreements. Ginny nodded. "And there's nothing wrong with that. None of us were hurt and that's an accomplishment in my book. And even though Hermione says we were outmatched, which we were," She quickly added at Hermione's judging glare and crossing arms. When she looked appeased Ginny turned back to Harry. "We were _fantastic_. _Bloody fantastic_ and all because of _you_ and _your_ guidance during those DA meetings." She caressed Harry's cheek. He placed a hand on hers and smiled down at her. She smiled back.

Ron coughed loudly to remind the two that they weren't alone. Ginny pulled back with a blush and Harry looked to the ground with a shy grin. Ginny cleared her throat. "Point is, Harry, is we all made it out alive _and_ with the prophecy too! We should be _celebrating_. Not freaking out over how many decades may be left before we're even _born_." He nodded and cleared his thoughts of ill intent. Just for the sake of his friends who need him right now. Not a guilt ridden shell of himself. He turned his head back to Hermione with a serious expression. She straightened herself up.

"That was really risky Hermione. Using something you don't even know anything about and at a battle no less." Hermione had the decency to look ashamed. Harry grinned down at her and lifted her head up with his hand. "Guess that old hat knew what it was doing when it put you into Gryffindor." She smiled back and nodded, a few tears building up.

"Yeah. I guess it did, didn't it?" Her voice was a little cracked as she held down some tears. Harry patted her back.

"We should find a newspaper or something. Like Ginny said, we could be _decades_ away from us being born. We'll figure out what to do from there." The group nodded at Harry as they began to walk out of the alleyway. Ginny pulled Harry back and everyone else stopped to look at the pair.

"Wait _Harry_ , we're in our _robes!_ I'm guessing we're in a Muggle city instead of a wizard village. We don't want to attract any unnecessary attention." She quirked a small smile.

"Oh! I've got just the thing!" Hermione brought out a small pouch with a yarn string attached to it.

"What's that then?" Ron inquired as he tried to get a good look at it.

"It's a Mokeskin Pouch! You can put anything into it and only the owner can open it. I bought one during the last Hogsmeade trip. I put my whole trunk in here just in case we needed anything while we were at the Ministry." Ron gave her a doubting look.

"Your whole trunk? In _that_ little thing?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow and opened the pouch. She looked Ron in the eye as she pulled out her trunk. Since it was shrunken she tilted it around in her fingers with a playful grin. Once she was sure everyone had gotten a good look she placed it on the ground and enlarged it with an _Engorgio_ and a flick of her wand. "Well I'll be..." Ron trailed off and everyone laughed.

Hermione's trunk was much like the one Alastor Moody had possessed in his office with seven locks, one of which Hermione pointed her wand at and whispered, "Dumbledore's Army Triumphs." She then placed her wand within a lock and opened the compartment. In this particular one was a huge walk-in closet. Except they were looking in from above and not from a side. Neville gave Hermione a ludicrous look.

"How did you even to bring all of _this?_ " He gulped out. She chuckled.

"Oh there's more." She started smugly. "This first one's for books both muggle and magical, the second's for school supplies, this third one's for clothes muggle and magical, the fourth one's just storage, fifth's for snacks, sixth is currency again muggle and magical, and the last one's where I keep on to things you've all asked me to." Ron looked away from the giant wardrobe to Hermione.

"Like what?"

"Well I've got Harry's Firebolt, invisibility cloak, and the Marauder's map. And I've got your set of wizard chess and a deck of exploding snap cards. Plus Neville's Remeberall and Ginny's Omnioculars. Haven't got anything of Luna's though since she's in Ravenclaw and we're all in Gryffindor." Luna smiled as everyone else stopped to gawk at Hermione.

"That's alright. I have everything I need right here." She pointed to her head with her wand and tapped it against her temple a few times, small sparks flying out of it.

"And about half of future Diagon Alley! _Geez_ Hermione you've even got male's dress robes. Where did you get the money for all this?" Hermione smiled nervously and shrugged.

"It's more like I was in the Room of Hidden Things and just decided to put this stuff to good use is all." She was a bit stiff as she tried to appear casual. Ron laughed through his nose.

"You mean you _stole_ it?" Hermione shrieked.

"No! I just borrowed it from the Room of Requirement!"

"I can't believe Hermione stole!"

" _Ron!_ " Hermione hit his arm as he laughed.

Harry smiled at the two as he changed his robes to a flannel and a pair of jeans. They were a little big on him but fitting compared to Dudley's hand me downs. Luna wore a fading and flowing sundress, Neville in some shorts and a muggle T-shirt, Ginny had a blouse with butterfly sleeves and a high waisted skirt, Ron barely now finished putting on a dress shirt which looked complete with his black slacks, and Hermione had a polo shirt with a pair of khaki pants on. Harry grinned at Ron.

"What's with the get-up?" Ron blushed.

"It looked nice. Why're you wearing that?" He countered.

" _Touché_."

They all helped Hermione put the clothes in order once more and waited for her to pull out some Muggle money. Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna eyed the collection of quarters in various degrees of curiosity, then Hermione shrunk the trunk and placed it within her Mokeskin Pouch. Before she tied it off she placed the time turner within.

"Alright then Harry, lead the way!" Ginny cried as Hermione handed the money over to him with a smile. Harry nodded. He looked out of the alleyway to see the streets weren't preoccupied and motioned for them to stay. Harry went over to a newspaper stand and picked one up. The boy running the station was reading a picture book and paid him no mind. The date was June 18th, 1942. Exactly fifty three years in the past. Harry was unaware he was straining the paper until the paperboy spoke up.

"Excuse me sir, are you going to pay for that?" It was a muggle, probably, child with thin framed glasses and hazel eyes. His hair was a complete mess and was a light brown. He also seemed to be malnourished and dirty. Harry's eyes softened. He saw a bit of himself in this child.

"How much?" His voice softer than it could've been.

The young boy lightened up when he'd realized he would make a sale. "A nickel, sir!" Harry couldn't help but feel that the price was too low. Even if it was the 1940's it was just... _Weird_.

Harry looked at the amount Hermione had given him. Usually newspapers were two quarters in 1995 but she had given him a whole dollar just in case. He gently put the four quarters down on the table. The child looked so shocked. He began looking to Harry and then to the coins on the table in a repetitive motion. It really was funny if not a little sad.

"You want..." He took a bit to calculate the numbers in his head. " _Twenty_ newspapers?!" Harry laughed and shook his head, slightly covering his mouth. The child looked a touch disappointed. "Oh well then here's your change, sir. Sorry for the misunderstanding." His head was a little lowered.

"Keep it."

The child snapped his head up fast. His eyes were filled with hope. "Are you sure, sir?" Harry grinned as he picked up a newspaper and nodded.

"Positive."

"Oh thank y-" The small child was cut off by a sudden loud noise. It was as though someone had exploded the building behind them. Looking up, Harry saw the building behind them had had a chunk blasted out of it and was now going to fall on them.

" _Watch out!_ " He cried as he pulled himself and the child out of harm's way.

Harry and the boy had gotten scratched up from falling onto the pavement of the street but were otherwise alright. That didn't stop Harry from checking the boy after he had gotten up. "Are you alright...?" Harry realized that he hadn't even know the kid's name. The boy seemed to be pretty smart as he caught the reasoning behind Harry's pause.

"Harvey Potter, sir! And I'm fine thanks to _you!_ I'll forever be in your debt!" Harry froze as he realized that he probably just saved his grandfather from death. He didn't have another moment to think as a mass of people wearing dark purple robes and wearing full face carnival masks started marching in, wands pointed.

"Destroy the neighborhood! Grindelwald's orders! _NOW!_ "

The little boy trembled behind him. "We're gonna die Mister!" Harry looked down to Harvey and his face set in determination.

"Not on my watch Harvey, get behind me and stay _out_ of the way." Harry pulled his wand out from his wand holster. He had strapped it onto his arm just to see if it'd be helpful during the battle. He distantly heard Harvey gasp. _Do I really look like that much of a Muggle?_ Was his last thought as he charged at the opposing wizards.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " He shouted out as many times he could get away with. Once three wizards had been disarmed the group had gotten over their initial shock. Clearly they hadn't expected any magical folks in these parts and if any, none of which who would oppose the Dark Lord Grindelwald.

" _Impedimenta!_ " A witch directed at him. However it was weak and he was able to easily deflect it with a _Finite Incantatem_. He blinked in surprised. Aren't these adults? And dark wizards at that? Why did they use such an elementary spell? Or was it just the one woman?

" _Harry!_ " He looked to the left to see Hermione and company rushing to his aid. It was almost like they were back in their proper time, fighting Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic.

" _Incarcerous!_ " One of the few who hadn't already lost their wand or had had their own spells used against them called. Ginny casted _Finite_ which was followed with Hermione countering with an _Avis_ coupled with an _Oppugno_. Tropical birds flew to the offense and began pecking the life out of the disarmed army. Ron was helping Neville to Harry's right. The two cast a _Reducto_ and a _Petrificus Totalus_ respectively. Luna helped to shield Ginny and Hermione with multiple usage of _Protego_ and _Salvio Hexia_. Harry too was in action and soon he called the last spell to take down the final enemy.

" _Stupefy!_ " The woman Harry had targeted cried out and fell down, releasing her wand. The group waited a moment, still in position. When it was clear that everyone had been taken care of Harvey called out to Harry.

"That was _amazing!"_ He jumped into Harry's arms and the group was no longer tense. They all laughed it out and didn't notice someone slip away in their excitement.

Gellert Grindelwald had sent his forces to rain terror upon a Muggle city around an hour ago. Despite his wariness to attacking in London of all places he found himself growing bored. Thus he had went to peek around the shops the small town had to offer. To be honest it didn't have much. Which was to be expected with the Muggle's Second World War in motion paired with its recent economic collapse.

This muggle city had only one saving feature, an old park. He had decided to take a rest on a bench which was dedicated to some Muggle he didn't recognize. He closed his eyes and let a small smile rest on his face as he listened to the wildlife around him. The peaceful serenity was shattered as one of his followers called out to him.

"My _Lord!_ " He opened his eyes but still leaned back against the bench. This had better be good.

" _What?_ " The idiot had the audacity to flinch away from his biting tone.

"We need... reinforcements." This time Grindelwald sat up, his relaxed posture giving way to a stern tense one.

" _Reinforcements!_ You all had _one_ job!" He bellowed. The masked man flinched back violently as his lord stood. Grindelwald almost backhanded him but reminded himself that patience was in fact a virtue. No matter how _annoying_. He shut his eyes and sighed through his nose. " _Why?_ " He managed to bite out through clenched teeth.

His follower attempted to ease himself into a casual position at the question but he was tense. "We were defeated."

"Defeated?" His patience was running thin. No one defeated an entire fleet of Grindelwald's army and lived to tell about it. " _By who?_ "

"It was... A boy. A-and his friends." Grindelwald had barely caught his whispered words. Oddly enough he was calm. He was so angry that his mind couldn't even process it and was forced to shut down.

"A _boy?_ " He asked haughtily. The follower was barely able to nod. "Find him. I'll personally take care of it."

After all if he was planning on taking England from his dear old friend he couldn't have a mere _school boy_ and his gang mucking up his reputation now could he?


	2. Harvey Potter

**And we're back! Hello everyone :-) I would like you all to know that as of now I have chapter three ready and am currently doing chapter four. This means that, yes you will get another chapter tomorrow but I'm unsure when chapter four will be ready. So these daily updates may become a thing or they may not. We'll just have to see! Currently I have no schedule for when I'll be updating but I'll do my best to not keep you waiting! Anyway enough of me, story time!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter as this never happened in canon! I do own this story idea though and a couple of sort of OCs!**

 **I Am Lord Voldemort**

 _Chapter Two: Harvey Potter_

"Who's this?"

After the initial celebration of their victory had died down, Hermione had noticed the small boy hugging onto Harry. Harry grinned and was about to introduce Harvey when he beat him to it.

"Harvey Potter, ma'am! That was a really excellent use of _Avis!_ I'd never thought you could pair it with _Oppugno_ and have it be so _effective!_ " Hermione took Harvey's small hand in her own and giggled. They shook hands and Ron's eyebrows furrowed as he pouted. Distantly Harry could hear Ron mumble about how Hermione doesn't giggle.

"Why thank you Harvey. I'm Hermione Granger." Ron decided since Hermione was busy being flattered that he should be the voice of reason in the group.

"You're a Potter? Aren't you lot purebloods? What are you doing in Muggle London? And like _that_ no less." Ron scrunched his nose up at Harvey's dirty appearance. Harry couldn't help but think Ron a hypocrite considering the first time they had met he had had a dirty face.

" _Ron!_ Don't be _rude!_ " Hermione smacked Ron on his chest and he had to rub it as it sort of hurt.

"No it's alright Miss Granger. Yeah I'm a pureblood but I'm here for a school project with my brother, James. He's in Muggle Studies and the end of the year project was to spend a month in Muggle London living as a, get this, _Muggle!_ I know _crazy_ huh?" He added at the astonished positions of Ron and Neville. Ginny and Luna too were interested but were more dignified about their awe. Well Ginny was, Luna just looked around dreamily as she always does. "I didn't wanna get left at Hogwarts though so I came along! I'm a first year by the way. Do you guys go to Hogwarts? I don't think I've seen you around." He peered at the group's faces as if trying to remember passing them in the hall or even in his common room.

"We aren't going there _now_ but when the new term starts we'll be attending, yeah." Harry said, gaining everyone's attention.

"Oh so you're transfers then! Well wherever you all come from they sure did teach you well! You defeated a bunch of Grindelwald's army!"

"That was _Grindelwald's_ army?!" Neville gulped out. Harvey nodded in awe and shock.

"You didn't _know?_ Where are you all from, _America?_ Grindelwald's followers wear masks with the Deathly Hallows drawn into them! Plus they have those gross purple robes. But I think you guys were lucky _this_ time. I mean you all were _great_ but Grindelwald's army is still fully operational for a reason. Maybe they just pity you?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed but he didn't comment. _Is_ that _why they use such weak spells then?_ Because if so he was a bit more than a little offended.

"Harvey! _Harvey_ where are _you?!_ " A male's voice rang out.

"Over here!" Harvey ran over to an older male who didn't have glasses but had the same hazel eyes. He went down on one knee so he could hug his younger brother properly.

"Oh Harvey I was _so_ worried!" He slapped Harvey's head as he pulled away from him. "Don't you _ever_ run off in the midst of a battle again! You could get seriously injured or worse, die! What would I tell Mother and Father if you died on my watch? They'd never let me forget Harvey. _Never_." Harvey looked at James sorely as he rubbed his head.

"I was _fine_ James! These wizards were protecting me! They're really good James! They took out some of _Grindelwald's_ men! It was so _awesome_ , you should've seen!" James regarded the crowd behind Harvey for the first time. He drew himself up to full height. He was only a couple inches taller than Harry but still managed to look intimidating. Even with messy brown hair and freckles.

"And who are you?" Harry decided that it'd be in his best interest to not test James' patience. So he stuck a hand out to shake and stood confidently.

"Harry Evans, Sir. Good to meet you." James took his offered hand and peered down at him as if judging and assessing him.

"He saved my life, James! _Twice!_ When the roof caved in and then when Grindelwald's men attacked!" James let go of Harry's hand and looked down at Harvey in a bit of surprise.

"Is that so, Harvey?" He looked back at Harry as if in a new light. Harry nodded as Harvey excitingly confirmed and began retelling their meeting at the newspaper stand. James nodded at Harry in approval.

"Well then Harry Evans, I thank you on behalf of the Potters and myself. I think we'll all get along splendidly. Come, you and your friends. Let us be better acquainted." James led the time travelers to a small shop. It wasn't too far from the newspaper stand Harvey had been working at. A bell chimed as the group shuffled in. It was as cold as it was outside seeing as there was no heater to keep the shop warm. As Harry and company settled in the mismatched furniture, the shop had been a sort of thrift shop, Harvey went to help James with preparing tea. The members of Dumbledore's Army whispered amongst each other.

"Those are real life Potters, _Harry!_ " Ron said with an open smile on his face. Harry nodded as he huffed on his hands and rubbed them together. His nose was red and cold as he rubbed it.

"I _know!_ One of them is my grandfather!" He said in a hushed tone.

"How do you know? What if they have a sister, she could be your grandmother!" Hermione replied fiercely.

"We don't have a sister." Harry and the others jumped in surprise as James came in, a tray of mismatched teacups in his hands. Harvey was staring at the group with wide eyes. James narrowed his eyes at them, mostly at Harry. "What's all this about grandparents?" He set the tray down on a table in the middle of all of the chairs. Harvey sat on a floral print couch across from Harry. He was looking at him with a newfound interest.

Harry looked to Hermione. "Should we tell them?"

" _Harry!_ How can we know if we can trust them?" James intercepted.

"Rest assured, we Potters are bound by our words. We will not spread your secrets. However if that seems insufficient," He had seen Hermione's suspicious eyes. "We're willing to swear by Oath." Hermione's eyes softened.

"What's an Oath?" Harry felt very out if the loop.

Harvey snapped back to life. "They're referring to an _Unbreakable Vow_ Harry. It's when two people hold hands and agree on a set of vows with another witch or wizard finalizing it. They're known as the Bonder. Whatever you said you'll have to go by or otherwise you'll die. That's why it's unbreakable, see." Ron suddenly looked enthusiastic.

"An _Unbreakable Vow!_ I remember when Fred and George tried to get me to make one when I was about five." Hermione pursed her lips and furrowed her bushy eyebrows. As if she was about to lecture Fred and George through Ron but he wasn't finished yet. "Wait one moment 'Mione. See I nearly did too, I was holding hands with Fred and everything when Dad found us. He went _mental_ , only time I've ever seen Dad as angry as Mum. Fred reckons his left buttock has never been the same since." Hermione looked at him gravely and Ron held his hands up in defense. "His words!" Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back to James.

"No, you don't have to swear by it. If you're even suggesting it... Well it shows that we can trust you. But I am a very capable witch with just as capable witches and wizards for friends. Do not break this trust, James Potter and you too Harvey." Harvey jumped a little at the mention of his name. James nodded as he sat down next to Harvey.

"I can tell you are very serious ma'am. We won't be breaking your trust. Besides, your Harry here saved my little brother." He tasseled Harvey's already messy hair with a faint grin. "The least we can do is keep a secret." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"You can tell him Harry." Harry nodded and turned back to Harvey and James.

"Now this is going to sound ridiculous, but trust me when I say that we," He motioned to himself and the others. "Are from the year 1995." Harvey looked confused while James appeared to be pensive.

"So what you're from the _future?_ " Asked Harvey.

"Basically. We came here with Hermione's time turner." Hermione opened her Mokeskin Pouch and produced the sundial appearing item. She handed it to James and he studied it with Harvey.

" _Annus Tornus_?" James asked as he looked down to Harvey.

"It means a year a turn." He smiled at their confused faces. "I'm studying Latin to gain a better understanding of spells and their origins."

While Hermione shot Harry looks as if to say 'see other people do it so it's _not_ weird' James asked, "What business did you six have coming fifty three years before your time?" Everyone turned their heads to Hermione. She laughed nervously.

"Well you see... There was sort of a mixup..."

"Hermione fucked up with how many times she turned it." Ron supplied.

" _Ron! Language!_ " She sighed as she looked back to the Potters. "Yes unfortunately I didn't keep track of how many times I had turned the dial and we ended up here. In my defense we were in the middle of a battle, I had no time to think. Well not properly anyhow."

"A battle?" With James' question the six had gone into retelling the story of the Boy Who Lived and who he had lived against, Voldemort.

Nearly five hours had gone by when they had gotten the Potter siblings up to speed. Harvey usually had a strict bedtime which was usually no problem at all considering he had always felt tired at eight. Now, however, he was wide awake. "So you're my grandson from the future?" Harry shrugged.

"I never met my grandparents so it could really be either of you. I am a Potter though. If the hair wasn't a dead give away..." He laughed a bit nervously as James and Harvey looked at him. Harvey pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes then groaned. He yawned when he stretched his arms and back. James looked down at him and suddenly was concerned.

"What time is it?" He looked up to an antique clock just behind Neville. It was a quarter past midnight. His eyes widened. "It is way beyond your bedtime. Harvey please go upstairs. I'll be just a moment. We older people have important manners to discuss." Harvey glared tiredly.

"They're _literally_ fifty three years younger than I am, James." He yawned again and shook his head as if trying to clear it of sleep.

"Yes well physically as of _now_ they're older than eleven. Now run along." He smiled pleasantly at Harvey. He grumbled and slowly made his way to the stairs near the back. A somewhat difficult feat considering the shop was littered with various items. As soon as Harvey was out of sight, James' smile slipped off of his face. He rubbed his eyes, in a similar fashion to his younger brother, and held his face within his hands. "What year did you all say you're in?"

"Luna and I are, or I guess were, in fourth year. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione were fifth years." James nodded, a bit absentmindedly.

"Well you all are in luck. Next year I will be a sixth year and Harvey a second year. There's hope yet." He laughed bitterly. "First we'll need to call the Weasleys and the Longbottoms." Hermione was about to interrupt but James sped on. "They're great friends of the Potters and will be able to cover for your friends' identities. Now the Lovegoods are purebloods as well but I personally have never spoken to any of them so they might be a bit trickier. Harry is, of course, covered so that leaves you Miss Granger. Forgive me for saying so, but I've never heard of the Grangers."

Hermione smiled at him. It was somewhat resentful. "Well you shouldn't have. I'm a Muggleborn. First witch in the Granger family." Hermione straightened her back with confidence and pride. James smiled.

"Then I see no reason to change your surname. You seem to take a great amount of pride in your family history. Your parents should be proud." Hermione nodded her respects.

"It's much too late to call them now though. You all should rest, we have a few spare rooms upstairs as well as a kitchen and a bathroom." Ron grumbled something like ' _finally_ ' and they laughed weakly when they climbed the stairs. James went to read to Harvey as per usual but found him fast asleep. He still wore his glasses which were askew on his face. He smiled softly and shook his head with a chuckle. James gently took Harvey's glasses off and placed them on his nightstand. He kissed his forehead and tucked his blankets up higher. With one last fond scuffle of his younger brother's hair, James went.

Harvey snuggled into his blankets with a smile.

* * *

 **MYSTERIOUS TEENAGE BOY DEFEATS GRINDELWALD FOLLOWERS IN MUGGLE LONDON**

 _by Rachael Skeeter_

A collective moan of disapproval rung around the breakfast table at the headline of the new _Daily Prophet_.

"What has you fellows down?" Harvey questioned when he entered the makeshift kitchen. James lifted the newspaper to Harvey's eyes as Harry laid his head in his arms at the table.

"Why won't they leave me _alone?_ " He muffled out as Harvey read.

"Oi! That's _Harry_ on the front page of the _Prophet!_ " James narrowed his eyes at his younger brother.

"Obviously, _Harvey_." Harvey glared at James for a moment before making another comment.

"Why's it just Harry though? Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny were there too." Ron shouted out when he hadn't been mentioned. Harvey blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry Ron! I sort of forgot your name for a second there." Before Ron could complain again James read a few lines from the article.

" _Teenaged wizard spotted taking on Grindelwald's followers yesterday afternoon. Although witnesses were able to report five other teens, two males and three females, along with a small child this reporter is almost fully convinced that this green eyed wizard should be declared our saviour! With his quick usage of_ Expelliarmus _, the disarming charm no less, I might even go as far as to deem him_ The Boy Who Lived! _Considering the troops Grindelwald has always trained are nothing short of excellent it truly is a miracle that we have such a boy on the side of Wizarding England! And alive no less! On page six read about this reporter's dire question,_ where is Albus Dumbledore?"

Harry shot up from his arms. " _The Boy Who Lived?_ But they were firing all the weak spells! That's hardly worth saying I lived over it!" He spat out. Ron and Hermione glanced at one another. "What?" Ron cleared his throat.

"I don't know about you mate but Neville and I were having a tough time on our end." Neville nodded, still astonished and terrified that he had even sort of _met_ a follower of Grindelwald let alone _fought_ multiple ones.

"I'm glad Luna was shielding us, we would have for sure gotten taken out without her help!" Luna smiled softly. Neville fumbled around a bit and Ginny smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"But you all seemed to be getting along just fine without me." Harry looked around the table as he strained his memory. He certainly remembered Hermione fairing well so obviously she'd be the one to talk to. After all Neville and Ron weren't the best with magic. However when he looked to her he didn't feel as sure.

She looked away and hitched up her shoulders. "Sorry Harry but that _Avis_ was the only thing I cast. With the _Oppugno_ of course." She smiled down at Harvey who was serving himself some orange juice. Harvey smiled back and Ron crossed his arms with a grumble. "You mostly disarmed or disabled everyone else. Luna was mostly shielding us while you took care of it. Not that I probably _couldn't_ have mind you." She smiled teasingly. "But even _I_ won't dismiss that it would have definitely taken me considerably longer even _with_ our friends." Harry suddenly felt unsure of himself as he glanced over to Ginny almost in desperation.

Ginny put her hands up in defense. "I just threw a few spells here and there along with Ron and Neville." Harry hummed as he looked down at his hands. "Hey... cheer up! Look it's a _Skeeter_ who wrote this article. Surely if she's anything like Rita, which she sure does sound like, then no one will take her seriously." Harry wasn't so sure. And call it intuition because he was right in his uncertainty.

* * *

"The Boy Who Lived?" Grindelwald looked down at the _Daily Prophet_ in disgust. "Well then it seems as though this _school boy_ will be more of an issue than imagined." He sighed and ran a hand through his graying hair. "But perhaps I can use this to my advantage." After all those troops were _fairly_ respectable in magic. In their own rights of course, nowhere _near_ as powerful as himself. His initial anger had been from his first real defeat since his rise in power but now that the anger had past... Well he could just imagine the possibilities which came with England's new posterboy. But Gellert had never been a dreamer, no, he was much more of a doer. And do he would. Schemes flew through the Dark Lord's head as he relaxed into his throne.

Gellert smiled.


	3. Boston Baked Beans

**Sorry that this is a little late! I got sick yesterday and fell asleep as I was editing this chapter :-( Also with the currency, since I'm American I haven't a clue if fifty pounds is a lot for the time, if you're from England I'd love your input on the manner! Enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Harry Potter! Just this story and a few sort of OCs!**_

 **I Am Lord Voldemort**

 _Chapter Three: Boston Baked Beans_

James had wasted no time in assigning each member of Dumbledore's former, or perhaps going to be, Army a job. None had protested until he planned for the women to stand by while the men worked. Of course this didn't bode well for Hermione or Ginny. Luna didn't seem to care either way but with two and maybe three against one James looked to Harry. Harry shrugged.

"Hermione and Ginny are just as good if not better than Ron, Neville, and I. Let them help. Luna too if she wants...?" He trailed off and looked over to Luna. She smiled.

"I'd be happy to." And with that James warily assigned each of them a job.

Ron was to handle the cash register, until Hermione piped up that he was no good with numbers to which Ron begrudgingly agreed. James then assigned Ron to help any customers who should need it. Harry was given the cash register job without much fuss and Neville had inventory check with Luna. Ginny was to get customers by advertising outside and Hermione was to keep an eye on Harvey as well as help him make sales.

"Considering we're in _Muggle_ London I shouldn't have to remind you all that we're _not_ to use magic, correct?" Everyone more or less agreed. Except Ron had a question.

"What about when we're not around Muggles? Can we use it then?" James smiled at Ron.

"While I appreciate your question, Ronald, I'm afraid not. You all may be unregistered teen wizards and witches but Harvey and I aren't. Any magic within our shop would be detected regardless if it were you or I who casted it. Therefore I would most likely receive a T for my Muggles Studies and possibly even expulsion from Hogwarts." Hermione expressed her personal terror through an undignified squeak. James nodded energetically with a frown on his face and his eyes wide. It seemed as though the two shared the idea that being expelled from Hogwarts was literally the worst idea ever. Although the others shared the sentiment they could agree there were _worse_ things. Take for example being stuck fifty three years ahead of your own time with only five other people and no family nor recognizable settings to take comfort in. Well except for Ron and Ginny, they were family. However they had a _lot_ more family than just one another.

"Besides both Harvey and I would be sent home when our Mother and Father weren't expecting us until our yearly Diagon Alley trip in July. Now I don't have to tell you about a Mother's wrath when her children don't follow instructions do I?" Ron shook his head with wide and worried eyes.

"I might understand that a bit more than you do James!" His gaze slipped to Harry as the two thought of their car ride at the beginning of their second year came to mind. The two smiled and laughed. "Harry here can tell you all about our run ins with my Mum!"

"Yeah well we still weren't as bad as _Fred and George!"_ And with that the teens went into stories about two twins and their mission to prank the world.

* * *

When James had opened up shop about an hour later a line had already been forming. James was no fool as he could tell even with their smiles and gentle words that they were just hungry reporters, and _wizard_ reports at that. _Really they couldn't even_ bother _with muggle attire?_ It was a good thing it was so early, otherwise there'd be a considerably larger amount of curious muggles out and about. Now there were only one or two who passed by with a look to the crowd, various degrees of confusion and disgust set on their faces. James sighed as he considered not opening up shop at all but _then again_ this _could_ be a possible business opportunity.

"Everyone please listen!" It took him a few more shouts before all the reporters had their attention on James. He cleared his throat and fixed his tie. "Thank you. I assume you've all gathered here to interview... _The Boy Who Lived?_ " This question had only brought on dozens more by the reporters. James had to put his hand up with a stern face just as his father had shown him. This effectively silenced the masses. "As this is a _muggle_ establishment I can only allow those willing to buy at least _one_ item from within... with _muggle_ money." He added as some had begun bringing forth wizarding coins. Many grumbled frostily, perfect smiles no where to be found now. Some even began to leave and James was almost sad to see them gone. If only _someone_ had been willing to pay then Harvey and the others wouldn't have to resort to... Well _unknown borrowing_ as he had put it with young Harvey.

"Excuse me! Darling will this be enough... _muggle_ money?" A women with maroon robes and a small maroon hat had elbowed her way through the other reporters. Within her hands was around fifty pounds. James felt inclined to sputter and gasp but knew his mother would be less than impressed with him should the news ever report back to her. So he retained his pureblood mask and nodded stuffily.

"It should suffice." He opened the shop's doors to her and she smiled. It was akin to a shark and James inwardly shuddered.

Reporters behind her were calling out and begging the woman to share the wealth but it appeared she had gone temporarily deaf as she was guided inside.

She was about to take off her shawl but soon drew it closer. " _Oh my_ it's quite cold in here isn't it?" She walked alongside James until she spotted Harry sweeping behind his counter and talking with Ron. She called out to the two and they quickly ended their conversation. Harry looked from her to James in an undignified way. James smiled embarrassingly and shrugged, palms up in defeat.

"You must be _him!"_ Skeeter gasped out. "I think I'd recognize those _gorgeous_ green eyes from _anywhere!_ I'm Miss Rachel Skeeter, reporter for the _Daily Prophet_!" She brought her manicured hand up to be shaked and Harry took it reluctantly. "And just who might you be? Is there a name behind Wizarding England's newest hero?" She had brought out a quill and scroll and smiled lopsidedly at Harry. He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Harvey and Hermione arriving downstairs. The two were chatting animatedly about spells and potions but stopped short when they spotted Rachel Skeeter.

"James who is this?" Harvey pointed to the reporter and tried to hide behind Hermione. James, like Harry, opened his mouth to speak but was instead interrupted by Rachael.

"Just the same question I had for you, young man! You and our Saviour look awfully alike! Are you two brothers perhaps?" She smiled and it exceedingly looked more and more predatory. Before he could stop himself James spoke.

"No he's _my_ younger brother." Skeeter cooed in delight. Harvey looked at James in horror and Harry was just embarrassed for him as he hid his face behind a hand. Ron had went to the back to 'check' on Neville and Luna. Hermione had drug Harvey outside and pushed through the reporters trying to listen in on Skeeter's conversation.

"Ah yes how could I forget myself? _You're_ Mister James Charlus Potter! The heir to the Potter line! Then that was young Harvey, such a delight I dare say to have met the both of you!" She smiled but quickly fixed a confused look on her face. "Excuse me if I sound intrusive but as far as I remember your father, Charlus Potter, and your mother, Dorea Potter née Black, only had two children. And your father... well he never had any siblings so you two can't possibly have any cousins which look like you. Because you two look _so much_ like your father I mean." James nodded a trace of pain in his face.

"So then how could it be that this young man looks so much like you two?" James looked to Harry as if asking what they should do. What could they do? It was undeniable that Harry looked almost exactly like Harvey and James. The only difference was his eyes and the little details like the shape of his nose, his jawline, and even his stature. Those weren't Potter and they certainly weren't Black. They were one Lily Evans. Unless the two wanted to insinuate that Charlus had had an affair that no one had heard about then there was only one thing he could do. That is without harming Skeeter. Or any of the witnesses from outside. He sighed and propped the broom up behind him.

He wiped his hands off his jeans and offered it to Rachel. With a grim smile he said, "Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." She gasped and hurriedly shook his hand.

"So you _are_ a Potter!" Her quill went flying on its own across a piece of parchment.

"In a way." Her quill slowed to a stop and Skeeter held a genuine confused expression on her face. As opposed to the carefully faked one from before.

"Whatever do you mean?" She gasped, this one just as fake as that previous confused expression. "Don't tell me... Charlus has been keeping some _secrets?_ " Harry sighed and ducked his head. The quill began scribbling again but stopped once Harry looked up and said,

"No he hasn't. Well perhaps he has but I'm not one of them."

"Harry you don't have to-" Harry looked to James and smiled sadly. He shook his head.

"But I _do_." He turned back to Skeeter, his mouth set in a determined line. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes slid to the left where the reporters waited. He was unsure if they could hear him but they were on edge. He wondered what for. _He_ was the one who should be on edge.

He felt like he was in a dream as he started, "I said that I'm a Potter in a way because well I'm not yet a Potter... but _I am_." He drank in her disorient face before he hammered the nail in the coffin. Who the coffin was for he wasn't sure but he had sealed it when he had said, "Me and my friends, we're from the future."

* * *

Ever since June 19th, the first day Harry and his friends had been revealed to be time travellers, well life had gotten a bit hectic for everyone involved.

Take for example, one Armando Dippet. A man already growing feeble from both old age and the responsibilities which came with being Headmaster of an entire castle filled with students and staff as well as elves and paintings and secret corridors... The stress was beginning to settle in on his face and hair to say the least. Why he'd be lost had he not had his Deputy Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, to advise him. That man was so calm and delightful even in the face of the nastiest predicament. He truly was an even minded individual if just a bit strange.

Said man was currently munching on some peculiar red candies. At Dippet's stare, he offered one and said, "Would you care for a Boston Baked Bean?"

"A _what?_ "

"A Boston Baked Bean. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of." Dippet eyed it heedfully. "They're quite popular amongst some of our Muggleborn students." Dippet sighed and took off his hat. From it spilled white hair which was thinning and even balding in some spots.

"Albus we're both not here for a... a _whatever_ those candies are."

"A Boston Baked Bean, sir."

"Yes well _please_ , I'm out of my wits here. Six children claim to be from the future and considering all the blood spells, their looks, and even a couple of dosages of _Veritaserum_ it appears to hold true. Now the Ministry of Magic is _smothering_ me and all these children want to do is attend Hogwarts and possibly find a way back home." He rubbed his eyes and frowned deeply. He never looked so old with his wrinkles deepening and etching themselves into the crevices of his face.

"Are you certain that is _all_ they are here for dear Headmaster?" At that Dippet looked up from behind his hands.

"Well of course it's-" He took a moment to think, _really_ think, about it. "Well no. I'm... I'm _not_ sure. After all that one with the glasses, the uh the Potter boy-" He waved his hand around as if it would help him remember his name. He squinted his eyes in concentration.

" _Harry_ Potter, sir."

"Yes that Harry Potter. He did take out a number of Grindelwald's forces. Speaking of which have you heard of any news from the man?" Albus sadly shook his head.

"Unfortunately he's been hidden from even _I_ Headmaster." Dippet shook his head gravely.

"Yes very unfortunate. Ah well we're not here to discuss him, pardon me. About these children. Do I allow them in this September or should I just... _hand_ them over to the Ministry?"

Albus too looked grave. "It truly is a tough decision to make. However I don't believe the Ministry know how to take care of the country let alone six teenagers who have wandered away so far from their own time. It would do best to hone their young minds here, after all they've yet to graduate I believe." Dippet nodded.

"The youngest are fourteen, nearly fifteen years old. It seems they've all just finished a year at Hogwarts in their own time. However I'm not sure how to assess their knowledge. Hogwart's curriculum could have very well changed significantly in the next fifty three years. Then there's the issue of practically the whole wizarding world knowing that they're time travellers and they've yet to swear an Oath on their silence. Who knows what they could change just by chatting at their house tables during breakfast!" His groans were muffled as he had a handful of his face.

"Surely they wouldn't need an _Oath_ Headmaster." Dumbledore added, sounding just a tad strained. "They're but _children_. And say we're unable to find a way to deliver them safely to their own time line! Then they'd have an entire _lifetime_ of being unable to speak of anything but current events they'll be forced to grow accustomed to." Dippet had never heard Dumbledore be so adamant about such an issue... Except perhaps when he had considered separating Muggleborns from Half bloods and Purebloods inside of Hogwarts. He had eventually convinced Dippet that that was a horrid idea and would separate the students even further than the different houses ever could.

"You truly do care for these children." Was the only comment he could think to add.

"They _deserve_ a proper education and _need_ the safety and protection that Hogwarts can offer from Grindelwald's forces." It had been two weeks since June 19th and his dear old friend had yet to attack the young students. Dippet turned pensive and sighed.

"Alright _alright_ Albus. I'll allow them to attend but those older ones will need to repeat their fifth year. After all we can't just go off of their word about their O.W.L.S. now. The younger ones can go into their fifth year with them, fourth year isn't too significant in the grand scheme of things. Should they prove to be unable to handle it, we'll just put them into fourth year again." He ran a withered hand through his wisps of hair and looked to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled and said, " _Thank you_ Headmaster. I'll make sure Professors Slughorn, Merrythought, and Beery are made aware to do the best they can for these students should they be sorted into their respective houses this September. I shall do the same for any Gryffindors that we should happen upon." And with that he stood, hands filled with candies. When he set them down gently on Headmaster Dippet's desk the same man protested.

"Albus _really_ now! I'm just fine without these Muggle sweets, _thank you_ very much!" He made a sweeping motion with his wrinkly hands.

"Ah yes Headmaster but you appear to be very stressed. And these candies have quite the dosage of Calming potion." His blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles as Dippet blinked twice, befuddled. Dumbledore left without another word and Dippet took a Boston Baked Bean.

* * *

Hermione Granger had always been one for structure and rules. _After all if they had_ no _rules then_ anyone _would be allowed to do_ anything _. And although ambition to bend the rules_ could _be a wonderful trait, well look at what had happened to_ Tom Riddle _. Or rather what_ would _happen to Tom Riddle._ Hermione shook her head of the man. Or boy. _This is rather confusing._ Hermione sighed. _Best not get off track when thinking. Now where was I... Ah yes._

 _However there ought to be some exceptions_. This is what she thought to herself as she climbed out of bed then slipped on her bunny slippers. She smiled as she wriggled her toes in the soft material. Harvey had said that they were perfect for Hermione because she was so chatty. To which James promptly slapped him.

She looked over to her left to see a small barren window. The moon's soft glow illuminated the second guest room she resided in. Hermione smiled at the waxing moon. Soon it would be full.

A sleepy noise interrupted her night gazing. She looked over to her right to see Ginny snuggling into her cot. Luna had opted to sleep on the floor due to there only being two cots in their guest room. Hermione had offered to share her cot but Luna had just dropped all her blankets and pillows onto the floor that first night at James' shop. Hermione yawned into her elbow and stood. Then she cracked her back and stretched her arms as quietly as she could.

When Hermione walked into the hallway she made for her wand to cast Lumos. Before remembering the anti-magic rule James had instated. Now _that_ wasn't a rule she could _ever_ convince herself to break. She sighed and placed her hands in front of her to help navigate her way to the other guest room. The one where the boys were sleeping.

While fumbling around in the dark her right hand had latched onto a doorknob. "Aha!" She blushed and covered her mouth. Silently she congratulated herself and slowly twisted the knob. The door creaked and she made a strained face. _I really must learn wandless magic. Even if just the basics._

Now with the door open, Hermione could see Neville and Ron sleeping in hammocks with the help of the moon. She attempted to suppress a few chuckles with her hand at the sight of Ron's baby fat peeking through the holes of his hammock. The red head's snores filled the room and Neville looked a bit distressed, as if he could still hear Ron snoring.

With those observations done, Hermione realized that Harry wasn't in the room at all. Of course she would've written it off as he was in the loo or perhaps getting a midnight snack except for one small fact that she couldn't ignore.

The window had been left wide open.


End file.
